Mind Games
by crazy-chrissy
Summary: The events of a case also influence our favourite couple...and there is someone who can't back down on a challenge. Rated M, just to be sure. Please be kind when reviewing: it's my first story and it is not my mother tongue.


**Jane & Lisbon – Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The recent case took a toll on everyone of the team: a man had stalked young women and had played dirty mind games with them. The women had turned insane and all committed suicide. It had taken a long time before they had been able to catch the bastard, but finally they could all go home.

Lisbon glanced around and watched everybody packing up for going home. Everyone except Jane...he laid on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling and obviously thinking about something. She waited until the other teammates had left before she asked Jane:

"Hey, Jane, what are you thinking about?"

"About the case...about how a man is able to influence a woman so strongly..."

"I think it depends on the woman..." Lisbon said.

Night fell over the office, and dipped the two persons in a mysterious twilight.

"You think it is impossible to influence any woman? For example, you?"

Lisbon smiled. Discussions like this one always were special for her. She liked to challenge him...and often these discussions turned into flirtation. A fact, she liked the most.

"I think that a woman who is mentally stable cannot be influenced easily. And especially not to such an extent..."

Jane rose from the sofa and walked over to her. He smiled mischievously and devilish.

"You think I could not put mental pictures in your mind? Pictures that would make you go crazy and make you do things that you normally would not even consider?"

Lisbon knew that she was in trouble. She challenged a mentalist. Someone who earned his money by manipulating other humans' minds. But Lisbon wanted to know how far he would take this flirtatious banter...

"Yes, I think you could not influence my mind."

"Okay..." Jane said.

The moment he stood right next to her, he whispered:

"I dare you, Teresa."

With that he left the office and Lisbon behind.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Lisbon regretted having taken up the challenge. It's been a week since their late night discussion...and ever since then, Patrick Jane proved that he could drive her crazy: every now and then, and most of the time at very inappropriate situations, he whispered certain things in her ear. Things which were very explicit.

At the beginning, Lisbon was not really aroused by these pictures as they were less explicit. But the more explicit they got, the more aroused and affected she got. And although she told herself not to look forward to his whispering, her libido always betrayed her. These pictures awakened emotions in her that she should not feel towards a fellow agent.

Lisbon sighed and continued writing her report. She was alone in the office...at least she thought she was...until she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Teresa, what are doing here so late at night?" Patrick whispered seductively.

"I am finishing my report as you see..."

"Hmm, if I didn't know better, I would think you have waited for me."

Lisbon turned her head and looked at him. His face was mere centimetres from her face...his lips so close she could almost taste them.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Lisbon tried to ignore him and continued writing. Against her wishes, he remained in his close proximity to her. Hovering above her.

"Imagine us being at the beach. We swim in the ocean...completely nude. First we barely touch...but then we can't hold back. We practically jump each other..."

Lisbon felt his hot breath dancing on her neck. This aroused her more than she was willing to accept. Her breath quickened and become laboured...her heart beat faster and her skin became hypersensitive.

"My hands wander over your skin and leave hot trails on it. I press you flush against me...my ere...."

"STOP IT!"

Jane smiled cockily and asked:

"What's up, Teresa. Are these pictures driving you mad?"

Lisbon inhaled deeply...she needed to put some distance between her and Jane. So she got off her chair and went over to the window. She leaned her forehead against the cool surface of the glass.

No matter what she tried, she could not manage to force away this warm tingling in her lower region.

She felt Jane getting closer again and immediately flinched.

"Teresa, I'm sorry if I have overstepped the line...but it was a challenge that I could not not take...as a man and as a mentalist."

Very slowly she turned around and gazed at him. Teresa saw that he was really sorry.

"Patrick, it's not that you have taken up the challenge...it's just...god..."

Teresa felt embarrassed. She was about to tell him what she felt when he whispered those things.

She kept her eyes closed...afraid of seeing his rejection.

"It's just that these things you say...I wished they were true...wished you wouldn't just say them but also DO them."

So, now it's in the open.

Silence lay over the office...nothing can be heard except the soft buzzing of Lisbon's computer and their breathing.

Teresa knew she had done something completely foolish and wished she could turn back the hands of time. She decided to leave the office when...

"Teresa, open up your eyes..."

Had she just heard right? Slowly she opened her eyes and looked in his face...and saw no rejection. But...well, what was it? Love, kindness, tenderness? Mixture of all of them?

"Teresa, listen to me carefully. Do you think these pictures were just inventions? All of them have been playing their devilish game in my mind for a long time now. After my wife was murdered I never thought that I could feel anything like that towards a woman again. But you proved me wrong. You showed me that I was still alive. As a human being but also as a man. So please, believe me one thing: I have wanted to do all these things, these pictures, for a long time. I just never thought you would want me to do them. And, well, this little challenge was the right way to find out, I think."

Patrick smiled at her with this boyish smile he had. And Teresa smiled back at him, happy that she was not the only one to feel those things. Minutes went by with them still gazing at each other.

"So, ehm, where does that leave us?", Patrick asked.

Teresa grinned at him, reached out for him and pulled him flush against herself. Their bodies fitted together perfectly.

"How about you taking me home and we will see how things turn out."

Patrick softly kissed her on the lips and took her hand.

"Well, I can live with that..."

Teresa and Patrick left the office and spent the rest of the night together...exploring the pictures of their mind game.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
